On the Edge
by Alex Van Heussen
Summary: "Keep in mind, my love, that you're human, and I'm a vampire." K/E smut without much of a plot. Yet? Femslash. Oneshot, maybe. There's a reason it's Rated M. You've been warned. Please R&R, my dears.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If, in some weird, twisted, dimension, I do, I promise you that you are going to see this scene there.**

**Author's Note: A little break from writing Jori, I decided to write some smut about my second favorite couple, Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert. I shouldn't really be writing this because I have been **_**very**_** sexually frustrated (*coughhornycough*) lately and this doesn't help **_**at all**_**, but what the heck, right? ;D So, enjoy! I guess. Gosh, that sounds a tiny bit wrong, don't you think?**

**;**

"Elena."

Katherine's lips move away from my ear, moving down and leaving a hot, tingling trail all the way to my collarbone. I flip us over, my thigh grazing her center effectively. Katherine groans, her vampire veins appearing as proof of her arousal. I let out a chuckle, loving the power that I have over her.

"You might be a vampire, Katherine, but you bow down to human sins in seconds. My, my," I tease, my hands crawling down to the hem of her jeans. I pull them off quickly, my lust growing when I see her dark, lacey underwear.

"Who knew goody-two-shoes Elena had a dark side?" Katherine's hazel eyes pierce into mine, her smirk revealing her sharp fangs, and for once I'm not afraid of them.

"Shut up," I mutter, my left hand cupping her through the thin material. She exhales a hiss, her fingers grabbing at my hair and tugging slightly.

"You know, I always thought that _I'd_ be the one wearing the pants in this relationship," Katherine snickers, which turns into a moan when my hand slides into her panties.

"You're not _always_ right, you know," I rasp. She leans forward, her teeth nipping at my earlobe, a chill crawling down my spine and making me want her even more.

"_Ma Chérie, _that is where you are wrong." And with that she flips us over, removing my own jeans in the process. She wastes no time taking my shirt off before bringing her mouth down on mine. She pins my arms up and over my head with one hand, while the other travels the length of my body.

"Katherine," I whisper, a moan escaping my lips as she starts to finger my clit. Desire starts to swirl violently in my stomach, intensifying when Katherine's hand ghosts over my sex, barely touching it. I try to move against her grip, to get more friction, _anything_ to sate the lust that's building up even more inside of me, but instead Katherine just continued to tease me even more, her nails lightly scraping along my entrance.

"Keep in mind, my love,that _you're_ human, and I'm a_ vampire_." I buck my hips in protest, biting my lower lip as she continues to ghost over me. Her head moves down, sucking at my pulse point, and I don't even care that it's gonna leave a mark.

Suddenly her fingers are starting to pierce through me, my head swimming with pleasure, but before she could even get an inch in, she pulls out, only to repeat the process. I groan in pent up frustration.

"Katherine, stop…" _moan_ "…teasing me like—" I'm cut off when her fingers enter me fully, curling and hitting my sweet spot. She captures my lips, silencing the loud moan that could possibly wake up everybody else in the house. If they're not already awake and listening to my midnight endeavors. My thighs shake as she starts to pump harder, faster, and I start dragging my nails down her back. She lets out a moan as well.

"Aren't you loving this, kitten?" Katherine's lips move down my body, her teeth grazing my skin before biting at the hem of my underwear and pulling it down and off of me, the air biting at my exposed skin. She spreads my legs even further with a sinister smirk, and before I could even fully realize what's happening, her tongue has replaced where her fingers had been, stroking and entering me. With no one to cover my mouth, I let out a lust-filled gasp.

My body goes rigid every time her tongue enters me, and I can feel that I'm so close to the edge.

"_Ma chérie, _you are even more delicious than I initially thought," Katherine says, her breath on my center. Her teeth tug at my clit and my fingers cling to the bedsheets underneath me.

She continues to devour me, my eyes closing, whole body shivering, preparing for climax, _craving_ for it, craving for something nobody else but Katherine can give me. I whisper her name, and just as I'm about to fall over the edge, Katherine withdraws. With a cloudy gaze, I open my eyes to look at her. She licks her lips and grins evilly at me.

"Good luck at school later. I wonder how you're gonna get past the day?" She leans over to give me a peck before completely disappearing from my sight, leaving me hot, horny, bothered, and, well, sexually frustrated at two AM in the morning.

**;**

"Hey, Elena? Are you alright?"

Stefan looks at me with a worried gaze, his lips slightly curled into an unsure smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I turn back to my locker, feeling my center throbbing with want. I grip my bag tightly whenever I remember what transpired just a few hours ago in my bedroom. I shouldn't even be thinking about it. It's making me hornier than ever. Curse these teenage hormones.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I tell him, kissing him quickly on the lips and walking away before he could even complain. I push open the door just as the last few girls left inside exit, and lean against the sink with a loud, heavy sigh.

"So? How are you holding up, _ma chérie?_" I turn around quickly to see Katherine leaning against the wall. "Aren't _you_ craving for release?"

I open my mouth to respond, maybe to snap at her because she left me on the edge last night, but before anything coherent could come to my mouth, she slams me against the wall, removes my jeans, spreads my legs wide, and finishes what she so kindly left unfinished last night.

**;**

**Well? What do you think, huh? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think, please, oh please?**


End file.
